


Dear Abby,

by ToughPaperRound



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Can I make tags longer than the fic?, Epistolary, F/M, Future Evan/Eddie, Implied beginning of Buddie, M/M, Past Evan/abby, breaking up, pre-Buddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/pseuds/ToughPaperRound
Summary: Buck's letter to Abby once he realises why he wants to move on.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Abby Clark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	Dear Abby,

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I have ignored anything canon has decided about what this letter contained. This may also be jossed by events of season 3b but it's currently the hiatus so I can write as I feel and they can't stop me.
> 
> I'm also on [Tumblr](https://toughpaperround.tumblr.com/post/610931688070135808/dear-abby-toughpaperround-9-1-1-tv-archive/)
> 
> I'd love to read *your* version of this letter... Please do write it!

Dear Abby,

This is a difficult letter to write, but I must let you know that I have met someone new.

Although we haven't spoken yet about relationships or feelings, I feel like we might have a chance. Like I might, someday, have a chance at a family.

I feel comfortable and at ease around this guy in a way I never have with anyone else, even with you! I swear I would do anything for his marvellous kid, even though we only just met.

I need to take that chance and so I'm letting you know with this letter.

I know you said before you left that I should feel able to do this, to move on (whether I'm living in your apartment or have moved out)… but honestly? I have felt like I'm still your boyfriend up until only recently. I felt like I was waiting for you to come back to me. But looking back over the last month I can see that you've been letting me down very gently and I'm being oblivious.

I want to thank you for loving me and showing me what I can have in my life when I decide to hold on for a little while.

I hope you have found some lovely people on your travels and I hope that you can settle comfortably somewhere, however that may be.

And I hope that, when you finally come back to L.A., that you'll feel you can look me up and you'll find me living my life with two people who love me..

All my love, Buck.


End file.
